Valkyrie
Warrior of the Norse Zodiac Code name: The Valkyrie Name: ?? Civilian Alias: Torunn Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know but the Norse Zodiac other than it is one of the few external weapon summon system Zodiacs, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Norse Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Norse Weapons 1) Ullr God of the hunt Weapon form: Bladed bow Ina-sw2weapon3.jpg 43429-1-1380756478.jpg 2) Freyja Goddess of fertility Weapon form: seiðr and feather cape 0001841380_10.jpg 973a405e06b2e3e6579abaa9912eca9a07ffcbb2_hq.gif 3) Vali God of Revenge Weapon form: The Yaka arrows yaka.jpg 43137856549675476a53b0845e73a1eb2399a147_hq.jpg 4) Saga Also known as Frigga wife to Odin and sky goddess Weapon form: A smaller weather satellite able to manipulate the elements 5) Odin The all father Weapon form: An Attack Satellite system able to delivers an pin point accurate shot from space. Targeting system it the 'Eye of Odin' eye drive. Watch tower.jpeg B00020LYKI.01._SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg 6) Skadi Goddess of winter Weapon form: Corset and gauntlets of ice 7) Balder the god of summer sun, light, and radiance Weapon form: Twin Plasma swords said to bright and burn even the darkest of Hell 8) Heimdall Odin's most loyal soldier and keeper of the bi-frost bridge Weapon form: Double barreled shoulder mounted cannons that fire rainbow colored beams that tears open holes in reality. Age-2-jiaku.png gundam_age_2_jiarc_by_romerskixx-d6cdujz.jpg 9) Freya goddess of love, beauty, and attraction Weapon form: Pegasus cycle that fires crow shaped missiles saint-seiya-pegasus-seiya-god-cloth-04.jpg Bike 1.jpeg crow.jpg FLOCK_DavidHochbaum_Huddle7.jpg 10) Forseti God of Justice Weapon form: A massive golden battle axe able to create quakes and split land 11) Njord God of the sea Weapon form: Highly advanced military hover craft capable of turning into a giant robot 6571-761992.jpg Tidal_wave_looms_ps2.jpg 12) Vidar God of Vengeance Weapon form: Formerly a staff but now turned into a scythe when he reforged it with part of the Wolf, Fenir's jaw 13. Thor When this is accessed the host's body is coiled up in thunder and lightning completely covering her flesh as muscle mass added. Growing in height making about 8'8" standing clad in armor suited for Asgard's mightiest hero, Thor. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of electricity coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these electrical current will consume their allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Thor to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete their mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Gaea herself forcing the Norse Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the hose has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others the host's weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms their markings end up on their Hammer. On one side of the hammer is the spell placed by Odin slightly modefied so only she and the Good Zodiac warriors can lift it. The side opposite of that one would find the symbols which would normally be on their chestplate. So by pressing it and throwing the hammer the host will be able to open small portal in which Mjolnir will return with the weapon selected.Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of their Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Gaea or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon her removed from her hand she can summon it back to her hand thanks to the MJOLNIR weapon system. Category:Norse Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Mead powered